First Love is the Best
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Blaise Zabini would never admit it out loud but Theo was his first love. The two boys had been friends since birth and did almost everything together. They even joined a children's Quidditch league together when they were children. Blaise was happy when he was sorted into Slytherin along side Theo. He couldn't imagine being away from the other boy.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for December Event's Advent Calendar, December Event's Holmes Mystery, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Christmas Eve Boxes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Building a Snowman on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar I wrote Day 13's prompt Themes which was First love. For Holmes Mystery I wrote Chapter 4 with action prompt of singing. For Christmas Eve Boxes I wrote for Stage one and my box was green the prompt I wrote for was Slytherin Dormitory. For Present Wrapping Station I worte Step four Disguise a rip in the paper and the prompt was the dialogue of "I'm an idiot!". For Building a Snowman I wrote the Sunglasses prompt of the pairing of Theo/Blaise. I hope you all enjoy First Love is the Best.**

Blaise Zabini would never admit it out loud but Theo was his first love. The two boys had been friends since birth and did almost everything together. They even joined a children's Quidditch league together when they were children. Blaise was happy when he was sorted into Slytherin along side Theo. He couldn't imagine being away from the other boy.

"You do know you're staring again?" Draco's drawl broke Blaise out his thoughts. "Right?"

"I wasn't staring," Blaise tried to defend himself. "I just zoned out for a little bit is all. You know how Defense Against the Dark Arts homework makes me fall asleep."

Draco snorted as though he wasn't buying it. "Whatever you say, Blaise. But I really want to be there when you finally admit how you feel for Theo. I might even die of shock." Draco laughed as he walked off towards the stairs to the Slytherin Dormitories.

Blaise watched as one of the other Slytherin boys in their year began to flirt with Theo. Making him laugh the laugh that was usually reserved for anything Blaise said. The anger began to rise in him. Not at Theo, of course, but at the other boy. How dare he even think he had a chance with Blaise's man?

Theo looked over towards where Blaise was sat making the other boy's heart practically stop. He watched as Theo whispered something into the other boy's ear. Both boys laughing together.

Blaise rose from his seat and stormed up the stairs to the Slytherin Boy's Dormitories. He just couldn't sit there and watch as his first and only love laughed and flirted with another boy. Especially in the place he considered home. He barged in as Draco pulled the covers up to his chin. The smirk that was on Draco's face said everything Draco wanted it to.

The door opened again and Crabbe and Goyle walked through singing Christmas carols under their breaths trying not to wake anyone up.

"You guys no one is asleep," Draco said propping himself up on his elbow. He turned to Blaise with that know it all smirk still on his face. "You should tell Blaise how you feel before someone else scoops him up."

Sitting on the edge of his bed the memories that Blaise and Theo shared together raced through Blaise's head. He hated to admit it but Draco was right. He had to come clean with Theo before it was to late. Taking off his school tie Blaise moved to put it away in it's proper place in the drawer. "I'm an idiot," he mumbled to himself.

What Blaise didn't know was that Theo had walked in behind him and heard the what he'd just mumbled to himself. "Why are you idiot?" Theo asked eyeing Blaise suspiciously.

"Because I didn't tell you this earlier," Blaise said turning to face Theo.

"Tell me what?"

"I love you. I've loved you since we first met." Blaise pulled Theo into a passionate kiss as the rest of the dormitory cheered around them.

 **I hope you all enjoyed First Love is the Best.**


End file.
